Talk:Expert's Guide
Appointing an island governor This is an interesting angle; I was talking to a friend who suggested getting island players to agree to an Island governer. New players on the island would get an announcement from other players informing them of the island rules. (example below). If a player was seen to be not pulling their weight, the island governer would issue a warning, and if this was ignored for 3 days all towns on the island would be requested to pillage that player 5 times each for one day. The Governer is the person who has donated the most wood to the island resources. ISLAND RULES ------------ Occupation of this island requires a donation of 1000 / week minimum to each resource for all towns with a level 4 town hall or greater. Failure to do this will result in daily pillaging from other players. We do not take lightly to players who give nothing back to our community Personally I think it could be difficult to get people to agree too, but it could be fun. Scaremonger 17:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) "Noob racket" is pushing * Set up a protection racket for Noobs. (Minimal cost based on town hall size). :Re:Pushing: :It is not allowed for any account to obtain unfair profit out of a lower ranked account in a matter of resources. :This includes but is not limited to: :* Resources sent from a lower ranked account to a higher ranked one with nothing tangible in return. :* "Loans" that are not returned within 48 hours. :* Trades in which the higher ranked player does not return the resources within 48 hours. :* Trades that mean an unfair profit to the higher ranked player by make use of range of ratios which are far off the world-specific ones. :;Notes: :* If you unexpectedly receive resources from a lower ranked player, you cannot keep them. Contact your GO immediately and send the resources back to a citiy owned by the player who pushed you. After a pushing ban is over you MUST send the resources back to the player who pushed you. :;Bounties: :* Bounties need to be acknowledged to the GameOperators before they happen. They can only be paid for after the conditions of the bounty have been fulfilled. {A protection racket isn't unexpected receipt of goods, isn't necessarily intangible (I won't pillage you/I'll defend you if you pay me off), isn't a trade ratio issue, isn't a bounty from the lower level... } Dear user, those "protection" rackets are exactly what the rule was created for, to prevent higher players getting resources from lower players by being aggressive to them. If you exercise such "protection" ingame and get reported about it, you will get banned. --MZL 08:50, 23 August 2008 (UTC) What should really go on this page? I'm sorry, but this page just doesnt seem to really be useful at all at the moment. At the moment it just lists some possible goals although gives no important wisdom as to how you should achieve goals. I don't have time to write down my advice right now, but maybe later I can discuss my ideas. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, its just that a "guide" page should not list goals, it should list detailed instructions on what to do, what decisions you should make, or at the very least principles that should guide your actions. If this was not the intention of the page, it should be renamed to more accurately reflect the content. Berler 11:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Updating I am editing this page to keep it relevant to the most recent update (0.3.1), as well as removing the stuff that seemed to be written by someone who belonged on the beginner's page. As the alpha servers are the oldest it makes sense to use them as the benchmark for what is advanced, players who play only on the newer servers should not be editing this. That said, the idea of a guide for what to do once you are established is a good one :) edit: finished editing. -Atlas- 11:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC)-Atlas-